Six Months
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: It has been six months since Elliot left the precinct, Olivia has a new boyfriend, and Elliot is single. Story is better than the summary. Read and Review please!:D


**Here's a new story from me! I hope you like, kind of a different one by me. Reviews are very appreciated!**

**Disclamier: Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Six months, six long months. It has been six months since Elliot left that prescient and never answered her calls, didn't stay in contact with anyone at all.<p>

Since then Olivia got a new partner, Nick Amaro is his name. Though, she still doesn't see him as her partner. She still believes Elliot will come back, or at least come see her and explain things. He has to he's known her for twelve years. He needs to get back in contact with her. During these six months, she has gotten back into dating again only to get her mind off of her ex partner. Though that hasn't helped much, she does like her boyfriend that she's been dating recently. Munch and Fin have been a little worried about Olivia well until she started dating again. They hoped that it would help her, and apparently it has a little. They ask her now and then if she's all right and as always she answers with "I'm fine."

It was tonight when she was on a date with her boyfriend, Ben is his name. They were at an expensive place, only because it was their six month anniversary. Ben is a good looking man, and is good to Olivia. Ben works with the homicide, has almost the same hours as Olivia, and understands her job as she understands his, he's met her partner, her friends at the precinct, they understand each other, haven't had one fight yet, they trust each other, and Olivia actually told him about Elliot, they are honest with each other, and Ben isn't much jealous of Elliot because he left and Olivia barely even talks about him. Maybe Olivia and Ben are a good fit together. They both think they are good for each other.

_Flash back from earlier that night._

They were at the table eating dinner and talking about anything really when a man walked in. Olivia didn't notice the guy when he walked in.

"I want to give you your present baby." Ben said looking at Olivia taking her hands in his, as the man that walked in sat down at a table 5 feet away from theirs.

Olivia smiles at Ben, "Okay, I do too." She says as she grabs his present from her purse and gives it to him.

Ben all ready having her present out for her passes the present to her and grabs his.

Olivia smiles brightly, "On three and we'll both open ours at the same time." She chuckles.

"One, two, three." Ben says and they both open their presents quickly like children opening their presents on Christmas day.

Olivia looks down at her present and almost crys, "Awe Ben you really shouldn't have I don't deserve this. This must of cost you a fortune."

Ben takes her hands and puts them in his.

"I shouldn't have but I wanted to and you do derserve it. Here, you want me to put it on you?" Ben asks smilling at her.

Olivia nods, and he walks over to her, lifts her hair out of the way and puts the expensive and amazing necklace on her neck. It's a silver heart necklace, with two hearts tangled together with a few diamonds on the smaller heart.

"I can't believe you got me this and all I got you was a new watch." Olivia says looking up at him.

"Hey, the watch isn't that bad. It looks like it was pretty expensive too. And I love it don't worry." Ben says walking over to her and hugs her.

They break from the hug but stay standing close together.

"You wanna know what else I love?" Ben says and breaths slowly, he and Olivia have not said they loved each other before.

"Yeah." Olivia says looking into his eyes.

"You, I love you Olivia." Ben says looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too, Ben." She says looking into his bright green eyes.

He moves her bangs out of her face, and gently rubs his finger against her cheek as his left hand is rested on her shoulder.

Olivia leans in and he does too and they grant a passionate kiss.

_Present_

Olivia thought back to earlier that night, she was sleeping next to Ben in her bed. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that the man that walked in the restrauant was Elliot. She couldn't believe he witnessed Olivia and her boyfriend declared their love for each other right in front of him.

He heard everything they said, he saw everything that happened. He watched Olivia the whole time and she still looked the same, she looked happy, only if it was him that was making her feel that way, only if it was him that declared his love for her. Only if, were the words that repeated in Elliots head.

Elliot shook his head trying to make those thoughts go away. He wished that he still was in contact with her, he wished that he didn't quit his job. The one thing that he doesn't regret was divorcing Kathy. The only reason that happened was because Kathy got tired of his job and was cheating on him, and was still cheating on him when he quit his job. He hadn't found out until that one day. He still remembers what was said, what happened, everything.

_Flashback to that day._

Elliot walked in his house holding his son Eli, they had just come back from playing catch in the park. The twins were at school, Maureen and Kathleen had all ready been moved out and on their own.

Elliot set Eli down and Eli ran upstairs hearing strange sounds thinking his mom was being hurt. And Eli wasn't the only one that was hearing the sounds, Elliot angrily runs up the stairs and barges in his bedroom and catches Kathy cheating on him.

Elliot grabs the guy off Kathy and throws him to the floor, "What the hell Kathy? You'd think I wouldn't catch you, I can't believe you, all this time?" Elliot sounded hurt.

"Fuck you Elliot." Kathy said and grabs the covers to cover her body and walks over to her boyfriend she was screwing.

"Baby, sorry about that, meet me at the coffee shop later tonight at 7 please?" Kathy says looking down at her boyfriend.

"It's all right, I'll be fine. See you tonight." He says and starts putting his clothes back on and is about to leave.

Kathy quickly goes up to him and pecks him on the lips. He leaves.

Elliot goes up to kathy, "No fuck you Kathy, I'm filing for Divorce, and I get visitation of the kids." Elliot says and walks over to his son that is in his room scared to death laying in his bed.

"Hey buddy, I gotta go. But do you wanna come over? We can go try and visit Olivia?" Elliot says to his son.

"Yeah! Livia, I wanna see Livia!" the little 5 year old boy says.

"All right bud but I can't promise we'll actually see her." Elliot says picking him up.

While passing Kathy by in the hallway, "He's coming over to mine and I'll bring him back tomorrow. Other than that, I'll be getting a lawyer in a week, and signing the papers as soon as I can." Elliot lastly says to Kathy.

Kathy just gives him a nasty annoying look and walks back into her room.

Elliot and Eli go to Olivia's apartment building and are standing in front of it.

Elliot looks down at his son and sighs. Eli looks up at him.

"Are we gonna go see Livia?" Eli says worried.

"We'll try." Elliot says picking him up and walks into the lobby.

They walk over to the front desk, "May I help you?" the man sitting at the desk asks.

"Yes, does Olivia Benson still live in this apartment building?" Elliot asks, just to make sure.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir she doesn't I heard she moved to another apartment complex closer to her job. May I ask who you are?" the man says.

"Elliot Stabler her old partner, uh thanks anyways." Elliot lastly says and walks out with his son.

"Sorry bud, we'll have to see her some other time she lives closer to her job. But you wanna go to Grandma Stablers house?" Elliot asks Eli looking down at him.

"It's all right, I hope Livia is doing good where ever she is, and yeah!." Eli then says.

"I hope so too son I hope so too." Elliot says.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is good, what do you guys think, should I continue it? Reviews are appreciated.(:<strong>

**-Rachel.**


End file.
